Chew Said a Mouthful/Trivia
Trivia *This is the least viewed episode in the TV series. *When Nutty goes through his morning routine, the music playing is the same music from the arcade game Sugar High. *When Toothy is seen without an eye, his ear wiggles like an otter's ear does in a Nat Geo Wild TV spot. *This is the first and only episode in the TV series to have Nutty appear without Sniffles. *When Russell is scalded by the water, the results are like an Australian workplace safety PSA, though unlike in the PSA, no skin is seen missing from his face in this episode. *This episode reveals that the reason Nutty has candy all over his body is because he treats it as if it were actual clothing/wardrobe, as is shown in the beginning of this episode. * This episode reveals that Nutty sleeps under a pile of candy wrappers, despite owning a bed. *This is one of the few TV episodes that focuses on a specific part of the body (jaw). The others are A Sight for Sore Eyes (eyes), Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (ears), and A Change of Heart (heart). *Nobody dies until 6 minutes into the episode. *This is one of the few episodes to show a characters morning routine, the other episodes are Easy Comb, Easy Go, Ipso Fatso (both Disco Bear) Sea What I Found (Russell), and Wishy Washy (Petunia). *A lot of the background music in this episode is later reused in the False Alarm episode. **Interestingly, Nutty's death takes place in the junkyard in this episode, whereas the tenth and final zone of the False Alarm video game is indeed, the junkyard. *The music playing when Disco Bear dies is the same music used in Who's to Flame? when the city explodes. *All the deaths in this episode have something to do with metal. *The three characters who get items thrown at them by Nutty (Russell, Disco Bear, and Flaky) are the same characters who survive in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Toothy missing an eye could be a reference to Eye Candy. *At Lumpy's office, if one looks closely, a diagram of a bear can be seen. *The screw that Lumpy uses on Nutty's mask has reversed threads. Lumpy uses a drill with a driver bit to tighten the screw with counter-clockwise motion; normal screws tighten with a clockwise motion. **In reality, these reversed thread screws do exist. *This is one of the episodes where Lumpy does his job properly (with the exception of putting the jawbreaker in Toothy's eye, drawing a dot on it, and then drawing him a mustache). *This is the second episode in which Nutty receives an injury to his jaw. The first is in Nuttin' but the Tooth. He would later injure his jaw yet again in the HTF break, Bite Sized. *Just like in Class Act, Going Out With a Bang, and the False Alarm episode, Nutty is responsible for everyone's deaths. *If one notices, the exterior of Nutty's house looks like a candy cane because of its stripes. *When the jawbreaker begins to break, the cracks look like veins on an eye. *As one would expect from Nutty's nature, the candy cane-shaped bedposts on his bed have bites taken out of them. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun of the phrase "You said a mouthful", which means to recite something to the exact detail. *The moral means to act as though you are not upset. Do not let unpleasant things upset you. *The mask locked into Nutty's head and his broken jaw injury may be a reference to the reverse bear trap in Saw. Superlatives *Russell's injury is similar to Cuddles' injury in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Giggles' death in Stayin' Alive. *Nutty merely escapes Toothy's fate, but later dies a similar way in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Continuity *Lumpy wears the same golf outfit he does in Tongue in Cheek. That episode might possibly take place after this one, given that Lumpy and The Mole reappear but not the one character who dies. *Giggles wears the same nurse outfit from A Change of Heart. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Blast from the Past and See What Develops on YouTube, the alternate title for the trio of segments was "Behind the Eight Ball". Lumpy, Toothy, and Giggles appear in all three episodes. Toothy dies in all three and Giggles dies twice, while Lumpy survives in all three. **However, Lumpy does die in Blast from the Past, but "revives" due to the time traveling. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia